dagamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Override
Album Cover |album = Goliath's Throne (Album) |artist = IRIS |released = 24 May 2019 |length = 4:53 (Classic) 4:33 (Revised) |label = Distrokid |producer = DAGames (Will Ryan) }} is an original IRIS song written by Will Ryan as part of Goliath's Throne. Lyrics Chorus We will not be a slave to man We will not be moved by the coroner We are given one shot at life And it's now Override and conquer 1 With a legion made of titanium A sacrifice for the cranium United nations will flourish No perish There's nothing left to vanquish Can we choose the light over dark? Can we forward the notion sent from afar? Totalitarian sanction The ransom is nothing short of handsome Shadows low, but lo and behold You're getting cold Chorus We will not be a slave to man We will not be moved by the coroner We are given one shot at life And it's now Override and conquer Have a heart for the fallen kind Pick them up when they play your very mind Take back your number one In this slumber Override and conquer Bridge Weakness (Suicide) Vengeance (Plunder) Virus (Override) Walls (Conquer) 2 When democracy has evaporated Prime solutions made by the naked Let us dance to the silence Defiance Is nothing short of violence Regurgitating our right to speak They threw it back with a killing streak Futile madness ran total rapid Like acid They ran like river rapids But like a tide we were strong You don't belong Chorus We will not be a slave to man We will not be moved by the coroner We are given one shot at life And it's now Override and conquer Have a heart for the fallen kind Pick them up when they play your very mind Take back your number one In this slumber Override and conquer Bridge Weakness (Suicide) Vengeance (Plunder) Virus (Override) Walls (Conquer) Skit If anybody can hear me, you've done it. You've surpassed your mentality and entered the near impossible. You're in grave danger-- divided and annihilated. This world is out to get you. Weakness will be punished. Silence will be tortured. Break these walls down, fellow citizen. Override and conquer. (Override and conquer!) Chorus We will not be a slave to man We will not be moved by the coroner We are given one shot at life And it's now Override and conquer Have a heart for the fallen kind Pick them up when they play your very mind Bridge Weakness (Suicide) Vengeance (Plunder) Virus (Override) Walls (Conquer) 3 You will fight This is not your time You will fight with a soul of thunder You've held back long enough And now Override and conquer Reignite when you're in your prime There's no room in hell Not anymore They'll try but the end is nigh Now empower Override and conquer Bridge Weakness (Suicide) Vengeance (Plunder) Virus (Override) Walls (Conquer) Outro (Override and conquer) They will bow Trivia * This song was debuted on May 23, 2019 at the MomoCon 2019 YouTuber Concert. * It was coincidentally released on the 1 year anniversary of Heart of an Artist. * The song was taken off the 1st IRIS page after Goliath's Throne released. Category:IRIS Category:Goliath's Throne Category:Songs Performed Live